Unwritten History
by ConfinedSecret
Summary: HGDM:Histtory seems to be hidden, as death seems to lurk. Dark creatures, and ancient spells seem to be at work as Hermione copes with a new teaching job at a century old wizarding school that was once featured as a boarding school for girls.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own Isabella and Everon. Some ideas may come from A great and Terrible Beauty or Rebel Angels. And the Whole Harry Potter Characters and Series and ideas from those are not mine either.

* * *

**Unwritten History**

**Chapter One:**

**History Begins**

**By: ConfinedSecret**

**London, 1864**

Her heels clicked against the stone floor. Flames played upon the walls, surfacing shadows that whispered as she passed. The keys she held jingled in her hands, an instrumental tune of her presence made known.

Another set of heels, muffled, heavy falling in place behind her. Her heart paced rapidly as she heard the quiet steps. Her blood pumped thunderously in her ears, so thick and quick her breathing began. Thoughts rushed through her mind so fiercely.

"Not again." The words flashed in her head like warning neon lights.

Cat and mouse, it's a game. Childish, dangerous exhilarating, frightening..

"Leave me alone." She whispered to herself. Her steps gaining speed.

She stopped as she reached the end of the hall.

"Pick a route; left or right, come now, Isa, think?"

Panicking she ran to the left where she reached the stairs to the East Wing.

Turning around she found the dark silhouette of her chaser.

At her distraction, she tripped over herself in the mid step of reaching the top of the stairs.

With a quickness of a phantom in the dark, he was on her. A strangled cry released from the back of her throat. Her arms held barred above her head by his large course hands.

The corner of the steps pressed into her back as his weight pressed into her body; molding, shaping, fitting against her every curve.

She held her eyes closed tightly as she felt his breath tickle her neck. It was deep, heavy, affecting her body to take a slight arc as unsuspecting sparks twirled and twined their way down her spine, alighting every nerve.

A gasp escaped her lips, slightly, yet not without notice by her captor. She didn't want to open her eyes; oh no, she knew, she knew _exactly_, what she was bound to see. She didn't want to. She didn't want to get lost to his touch, his visage, his metallic eyes….his _kiss_.

Oh, what a deadly weapon his lips were. Oh, how tender was his skin pressed bare, against her own.

His breath was warm against her neck. His lips light upon her creamy flesh. His tongue was slick upon her collar bone, she was determined to resist.

Her body was treacherous; her heart was in frenzy, drumming against her rib cage. Her will to not give in was running thin.

His lips softly caressed her ear; his breath was hot as he spoke.

"Hello, Isabella, my pet." He whispered translucently into her ear as she struggled to push his offending form off of herself, he chuckled lightly, "My how you have strengthened since our last visit. Yet, I notice your wit is not about you this eve. How dull…" he nuzzled his nose between the crevice of her neck and chin, purring softly.

Her eyes flushed open ablaze with rage.

"How dull?" She let out a hollow chortle, " _How dull?" _She looked upon him contemptuously," How dull it is to keep this game, Everon!" She breathed deeply, violent anger seeping through her pores, "What do you gain with playing this tedious sport? Am I your hunt? Your conquest? Your battle to be won?" Seething she rolled her eyes back and finished it with a frightful glare, "What do I look like to you; an item in which to gain amusement? I am not a trophy for you! You don't own, and never as I live will you control me either!" She spat vehemently.

He licked her ear, and groaned as he pressed his pelvis into her. Her eyes widened as she could feel his enlightenment of her anger. "Oh, love. How you tease. My, such a violent tongue you posses, pet, but I must say how much I beg the contrary of your promise.," he twirled a curl around his finger as she tried to push away from him defiantly.

He positioned her chin between his forefinger and thumb, and licked the bottom of her lip, "You are my favorite component, this game is not only enjoyed by me, poppet, for I believe, you enjoy it quite as much as I do. Don't fight it, love, you always permit me access in the end."

"Never do you gain anything but my chaste kisses. Never more, but I admit, never less. You love me naught, and I hold nothing for you." She counteracted with much scorn.

He whispers, wounded and sincere, her eyes show pity as his sharp features soften, "You bruise my pride; you break my dignity, and disgrace my claim as a man. You understand _nothing_ of my intentions." Her pity is replaced with disdain.

"Oh, whoa! You guilt me so? How dare you ever place such shame upon me! Your _intentions_ are naught but distasteful selfish need to quench your thirst of a woman's _bosom!_" she spat with great fury.

He laughs a deep and sound laugh. He gazed toward her with mirth dancing in his dark orbs. Confound, she glares at him through her thick lashes, as he kisses her forehead.

"You are much worth more attention than any woman's bosom!" he grinned charismatically. "If only you knew how you render to delight me. Lively you are, really." He pinned her harder unto the stairs and his voice became profound, "Wiggle no more or I will not have one ounce left of control within me to stop in fulfilling an essential fantasy that I hold dear for you."

She stopped, and huffed the, haughtily asked,

"What do you want from me?" His face becomes serious, and she is caught off guard, fright filling her to the bones. She suddenly feels cold as she awaits the pending answer.

"The ravens" he whispers, "they have come."

"Ravens!" She gasps in surprise, "What have they come for? How are they to come after us?"

"Be wise my pet," he caresses her head, "trust no one." She tilts her head to his advice.

"No one?" she quells, "Not even you?" He sighs, caught in his own words. Shaking his head and closing his eyes, he glances back up to her.

"Yes, not even me."

"Then you give me leave…"

He looks away to the wall, dejected, and hurt. Turning to look down, her breathing was heavy, her breast rose with every inhalation. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. Then looked back into her eyes, his face void yet poignant.

"Aye, for you, love, I give you leave."

She smiled slightly, her hands cupped his face softly, and she stared into his torrent gray eyes. Then whispered, like a gentle winds soft whistle,

"If you love me, kiss me, and I am given leave to love you."

He stared into her chestnut colored eyes, his face softened, and he grins. Oh how he loved her silly ways.

He bent to kiss her, his lips brushed her softly, dipping his head lower to taste her sensual lips, then…

An agonizing yell released from his breath as his whole body collapsed upon hers..

Isabella's eyes turned alert. Gaining strength, she pushed him gingerly to the side. Crimson soaked her fingers, sticky, warm, and moist; her hands shook as she stared at the origin of his torment. Blood sputtered from his mouth as he tried to speak, "I…I…" She placed her finger to his lips.

"Shh, my love, it will be alright, I promise." Her voice was shaky as she tried to calm him. She laid him down gently and kissed his eyes delicately.

Tracing his face one last time, she turned around violently to confront his assassins.

"Ravens." She answered herself quietly. Holding out her arms, she closed her eyes, and let the power take her over.


	2. No Turning Back

A/N: This is a bit of a boring chapter. I don't like it too much, and it is rather short, but since holidays have come, and school is getting readyfor midterms and my job is making me work with crazy hours (retail sucks) I've had little time to dip into my muse. but I am always thinking of this story. I am rather fond of how it will turn out, and unlike my many other stories, I do intend to keep with this story, well this one and my other story called Crimson tears. I have many ideas.

Sorry for the less than detailed and remarkable capture of feeling in this chapter, for some reason i couldn't fit it, do not fret for the next I will hope to be better! til then, please enjoy!

* * *

**Unwritten History**

**Chapter 1**

**No Turning Back**

**ConfinedSecret**

**London, Present Day**

The wind whispered past her, the chill pricked her skin red. Flushed cheeks from falls cold air.

"Looks like rain." Hermione whispered to herself. She held her cloak tightly about herself as her pace quickened to reach her carriage.

Hermione Granger was now in her early twenties and was taking fresh steps out of University. Wizarding University that is, for Ms. Granger was no ordinary girl, on the contraire, she was merely but an ordinary witch with a quenching thirst of knowledge.

Also aside from the fact that she was the top of her Wizarding class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry known to be the cleverest witch in her time.

She was also a very best and loyal friend to the famous Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, and stood by his side in battle and helped in the defeat of Voldemort in the second war,as she was also former Order member.

Stepping into the carriage, she made herself as comfortable as she could for the bumpy ride.

"You're to be the new History of Magic professor, aye miss?"

"Yes indeed I am. Has word gotten out already?"

"Oh no. You just have a knowing eye. Nothing better but for knowledge... History does make the present and future, wouldn't you agree miss?"

Hermione inhaled deeply, a relenting sigh escaped. Her thoughts battling a war to forget troubling visions that replayed vaguely upon her mind.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"You a' right miss?" The cabby inquired as he looks over to her through the window of the carriage. "You look a right state."

"Oh! I do believe I'm coming down with abit ofa cold... Do you mind waking me as we arrive? I fancy myself a nap, I think."

"O'course, miss. O'course." He closed the curtains with a wave of his hands as he shook the reigns for the thestrals to turn down the road.

Hermione watched as the light faded from the carriage and rested her head upon the side. Looking out the window, she took notice of the scenery as they past through the magical green fields of the countryside.

Wondering how her students would like her, she let out another sigh. "We have only but time to tell."

Closing her eyes, she let herself rest, drifting into her subconscious lair.

**Two Hours Later**

A shriek, a flash of light.

The horse's hooves began to sound erratic against the rocky path.

A nay of fright surfaced the air; Hermione grabbed the window frame of the carriage.

Closing her eyes as horrible shrieks shook the darks skies. Scratches upon the exterior of the buggy could be heard with a terrible screeching sound.

With shaky hands she pulled the curtain to the side.

Pushing away frantically from the door, a scream released from her throat.

A grayed face indescribably horrifying smiled a decaying, tarry grin on the other side of the glass of window. The scratchy shriek emitting from its mouth, the leathery flesh seemed to melt from its bones that could be seen under the dark hollow holes of glowing violet eyes.

She held her head in her hands as she curled herself on the floor. Her courage had faltered after the war, and her strength was weakened.

She couldn't help but think how disappointed Harry and Ron would be to see her coward away in the carriage. She never felt more ashamed of herself than now.

She heard the shriek again, the carriage tipped and swayed with the horses frightful gallop. The carriage stopped.

The door opened,she held her wand out. Her eyes closed tight as she mumbled to herself.

She yelled as an icy hand touched her leg. Ready to lunge before she heard the familiar voice of the cabby.

"Miss? Miss? Are you a' right there miss? We're here."

Hermione looked up to see the cabby. He seemed to have a paler complexion than she remembered. Trying to ignore it,with a response, and shaking her head, she then looked into his eyes. They seemed hollow looking and his whole being seemed haunted.

"Miss, I can take you now." His voice surprised her, she stared with wide eyes, as it deemed to transfer from a friendly old man to a sinister creature, a high pitched raspy sort of noise emitted from his lips with the words he spoke. She noticed a menacing grin graced his lips, as blood seemed to stream down his chin, his yellowed teeth barred with fangs.

Hermione shot up, a hot dull pain pulsed her skull. Slowly, black ebbed from the corners of her mind.


End file.
